1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of axial needle bearings of the type having needles mutually spaced by a sheet metal cage and thrust washers defining races on which the needles turn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Offenlegungsschrift 27 53 812 describes a needle bearing having non-guided needles and thrust washers formed from punched and drawn sheet metal. At the inner and outer periphery of the thrust washers, sleeve attachments, directed toward one another, are bent approximately at right angles. An annular cap cooperates with the sleeve attachments to form an axial needle bearing assembly.
This needle bearing has the disadvantage that the angular cap must be additionally positioned in order to manipulate the needle bearing for easy assembly.
German Offenlegungsschrift 36 43 584 describes a needle bearing assembly in which needles, guided in a needle cage of sheet metal, cooperate with thrust washers, of punched and drawn sheet metal, provided on the outer periphery and inner periphery with sleeve attachment directed toward one another and bent approximately at right angles. Conical, angular edges directed radially inward or radially outward cooperate with the needle cage to form an axial needle bearing element assembly, which is easy to manipulate during assembly. This needle bearing element requires additional axially extending lugs to center the thrust washers of the bearing internally or externally.